


I Miss You

by Salmon_I



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Leoji Week 2017, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: Flopping into the chair he hastily hit accept, and was rewarded by Guanghong's face appearing on screen.  "I thought I might have missed you!""I have less than fifteen minutes before my coach starts threatening me with extra jogging laps." Guanghong responded, but seemed unconcerned by the threat.





	I Miss You

_5:30pm, Colorado Springs_

"I really have to go now. Talk to you soon." Leo had his phone balanced between his shoulder and head as he attempted to unlock the door to his apartment without putting down either the phone or the bags of food he was carrying. "I will call him after I eat. I am eating well, I promise."

Finally getting the door open, he tossed his key on the stand by the entrance, kicking the door shut behind him. "I will. I will." Setting the bags on the bar top he swung back by the door to lock it before hurrying to his bedroom. "Okay. Love you too. Bye."

Hanging up he tossed the phone on the bed as he opened up his laptop. "C'mon..." He bounced impatiently as the log in screen loaded. Abandoning it temporarily to throw the colds from his shopping trip into the fridge, he returned as a notification popped up on his screen.

Flopping into the chair he hastily hit accept, and was rewarded by Guanghong's face appearing on screen. "I thought I might have missed you!"

"I have less than fifteen minutes before my coach starts threatening me with extra jogging laps." Guanghong responded, but seemed unconcerned by the threat.

"I was buying groceries for the week when my mother called. You know how she can be." Leo told him, grabbing a water bottle from his nightstand to take a gulp.

"I think it is sweet. I probably won't see my folks til right before the season starts." Guanghong started tying on his shoes. His laptop was clearly on his bed, and he wasn't watching the screen as he prepped for practice.

"I really can't imagine not seeing my family for months. You're such a strong person." Leo gave his opinion, watching as the other skater glanced through his backpack to make sure he had everything he needed.

Guanghong looked thoughtful at his words. "It's the way it is for all the skaters here. I'm glad I got my own apartment last year, though. I was really done with the training center dorms."

Leo nodded, clearly as familiar with the other's circumstances as Guanghong was with his. "I still say you should get a car."

"And I keep telling you, they are useless here."

"Cars are cool, though." Leo insisted. "My cousin just got a new one and I think I really want one too."

"Your car isn't even two years old!" Guanghong reminded him.

"Exactly, it's already over a year old. I could trade it in for something even nicer."

"I don't get it."

"You liked it when you got to drive in it in Chicago last year."

Guanghong blushed and shot him a frown. "I'd never been in anything but a taxi before."

"You liked it. You liked it." Leo chanted.

"I am going to practice now." Guanghong said pointedly.

"I will spam you with car pictures all night."

"You'll be asleep."

"Not for a few more hours."

"I'll turn notifications off."

"No, you won't." Leo challenged.

Guanghong laughed, shaking his head in amusement before growing serious. "I've really got to go, Leo..."

"I know." Leo's smile softened. "You get off practice around five, right?"

"I'll call you 8 my time."

"You can call me at 6."

"It will be 4am over there."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Your coach would kill me."

"I won't tell."

"You'll yawn all morning."

"Well, if she let me have coffee..."

"Restricted!" Guanghong wagged his finger at him.

"7?"

"Deal."

"Good luck at practice!"

"Text me!"

With a final wave, the link shut down.

"I miss you." Leo offered the blank screen, leaning over the back of the chair with a sigh.

His phone buzzed, and he made his way over to the bed to grab it. Opening the screen he froze when he saw the notification window.

Text from Guanghong: I miss you too.

Leo held the phone close, and let the words renew his smile.

 

**Fini**

**Author's Note:**

> I only got two fics completed for Leoji Week last year and I never even posted them. This one's prompt was: Online/long distance relationship/Friendship
> 
> Also, I was really glad when the info was posted that Leo was from Colorado Springs because I wrote that into all my fics well before it was officially confirmed.


End file.
